Secretes and Betrayal
by alcdolera
Summary: Z never knew what happen to her parents until this very day... What will she do? If she knew that Doggie Cruger was the one who kill her parents. Or does the evil has something to do with it... JackZ, SkySyd... Please review
1. Prologue

_**Secretes**_

_Hey guys this is my latest fanfic on Power Rangers S.P.D and this time I really try to enhance my spelling and grammar skills but I'm not saying it's perfect but_

_I try, I hope you like it_

_Reviews and comments are welcome even it's Good or Bad I will accept it._

_Well just sit back and relax and unleash your imaginations_

_As we enter the world of sadness and betrayal_

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_**Prologue**_

In the year 2007 when Aliens don't exist and neither as Power Rangers but there was a special cadets that trained to be the best police in the earth and it was lead by Doggie Cruger, even thought his appearances doesn't accept by the people but in the end they accepted the service of him. After that the bad guys are now afraid of him.

But this time things will change forever…

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

A battle was in distress as a monster also known as Kandisa was destroying the earth and now his controlling a 2 scientist

"Please destroy us, that the only way to stop this evil" A woman said that is trap in a monsters spell trying to get loose… "Please or else is too late" she added

"No I won't" Cruger disapproves

"You've got to or else the earth will destroy" A man said that is trap in a monster spell

"We can save you" A cadet said

"No the monster spell is strong and….Ahhhhhh" the man said

"No….." Cruger said

"Oh yes, the spell is complete now my zombies finish them… off" Kandisa ordered

The man and woman were ready to fight Cruger and other Cadets and they have no choice but to fight them.

"Please, you have to kill us" a man said

"Or else, you all in serious danger" the woman said

"No, you guys are my best friends… I won't do that" Cruger said

"Is that so… I guess these two will have to kill you" Kandisa said "GET THEM!" he ordered

The two people prepared the attack and Doggie was avoiding it until…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Doggie said

Two people were on the ground gasping for air and full of blood in their whole body…

"How can this be?" Kandisa said as he trembles as Cruger stare at him angrily and then he pulled his morpher and judge him,

"Kandisa, you are charge by stealing top secretes documents and murder… Judgment" Cruger stated after that the decision is guilty and soon Kandisa was arrested,

"You pay for this Doggie Cruger" Kandisa said and then the cadets escorted him to the police wagon and Cruger went to the dying people…

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to" Cruger said

"It's not your fault….you…have to…do…it" Kendall said

"Yeah! Promise us you… protect… and take care of our daughter…" Danny said

"I can't do it… You will live" Cruger said

"No…it's too late for that" Danny said

"Goodbye… Cruger" Kendall said and after that their eyes was closed…

Cruger was hysterical now that his best friends are now death…

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After the funeral Cruger was still quiet until a cadet approach to him to talk about the baby that Danny and Kendall abandoned…

"Commander, what are we going to do with the child?"

"Send her to the orphanage" Cruger said

"But sir, I think you should the one who will take care of the child"

"I know, but its my fault of her parents death and what if one day when the child grows up she will know the truth and I don't want it to happen" Cruger explained "Please take her to the orphanage and tell them that her parents died in a car accident" he ordered

"If that's your wish" the cadet said and after that he left leaving Cruger quiet and alone…

"I'm sorry… Danny, Kendal… I can't do it, if I take care of your daughter I will just tell her a pack of lies… I wish you will understand" Cruger said and after that he spread the quiet in the base

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The cadets bring the baby to an orphanage as what Cruger ordered to them…

"What's the child's name" A nun asked

"Her name is Elizabeth Delgado… please do take care of her" a female cadet said

"Don't worry I will" a nun said

"Thank you" a cadet said and after that the nun carries the child and brings her to the orphanage…

After that the cadets leave the orphanage and leave Elizabeth behind…

End of the Prologue…

Please do review

Next chapter: Nightmare

_Hey guys sorry if I didn't complete the prologue but in the later chapter you will understand the real story about it…_


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmare

_**Chapter 1: Nightmare**_

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews I really do appreciate it_

_And now we will start the chapter 1 and is entitled Nightmare…_

_Hope you will read it and please review after reading it… Good or bad are all welcome here._

_Because I want to improve my writing skills… I really need a beta reader_

_Hope you help_

_Well here it goes!!!_

_ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

_A light was all over Doggie Cruger's vision as he explores the light, there were a couple that is wearing a white outfit and began talking at him…_

"_Doggie, please take care of our daughter" a woman said_

"_Please do take care of her, she's the only one who will reach our dreams" a man said_

"_I cannot do your wish" Cruger said_

"_You…must…you are…the only friend…that can take care of her…" the woman said_

"_Please don't leave us… this child needs you" Cruger said_

"_Take Care……" the man said as he and the woman disappear into the light…_

"_Wait……" Cruger said as he runs after them…_

_(End of Dream)_

"_**WAITTTT"**_ Cruger said as he shouted into his room and finally he awakens on his weird but emotional dream…

"Danny, Kendal… your daughter is now a ranger and… I'm proud to tell it from you but… I know that time will come that she must know the truth about you and I'm afraid the worst" Cruger stated

He never predicted what will happen to their daughter, he's still bothered of what happen to her friends 18 years ago, He thought that living the child in the orphanage will work, however the girl ran away and after 5 years of searching she was found and along side is her best friend named Jack Landros and the two became Power Rangers…

"As long as Kandisa is in prison… No one will know the secrete" Cruger said as he returns back to sleep

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

One of the Darkest prisons in the Galaxy, Kandisa was locked in a higher maximum prison with no light because he can reflect that can lead to an escape…

"18 years had passed and the time is come to get way… but how" Kandisa stated but a watcher came to his apparent call

"You will please be quite!!! You are so annoying" the watcher said as he look at the dark prison cell that Kandisa putted

"Don't mock me… You are not my mother" Kandisa shouted" And besides you are such an imbecile" he added, "What did you say?!?" the watcher said angrily

"Do I have to repeat what I said…? Dork" Kandisa said

"You made me made mad!!!" as he opens the cell with the key and unlocks the cell not knowing at the prison cell is dark "Where are you" the watcher said as he search for Kandisa and not knowing that he will do something "Here I am" he said as he grabbed the watcher and knock him down cold and after that he escaped the prison…

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Another morning as the rangers starts their morning with a healthy breakfast, all of them except Z, who is now patrolling in the city for the early city status. While Jack, Syd and Sky is eating bacon and eggs, Bridge is preparing his delicious toast that he always eats even when its not breakfast.

"Hey guys, want some toast?" Bridge offered

"No thanks, I'm on a diet" Syd said while eating a bowl of cereal

"How can you fight monsters and villains, if you always on a diet… You may get weak in the middle of it" Sky said

"No I'm not and besides it's good for my figure" Syd said

"Syd we don't watch our figure in the middle of the battle" Sky said

"So, what's your point" Syd said but before this could lead an argument Bridge cuts them… "Must you always argue all the time" Bridge questioned

"Well, He started it" Syd said

"Because you are always think of yourself" Sky talks back to her

"I never do that and besides… Sky is just my figure… what's the problem with that…"

Syd said back at him… "Guys!!!" Bridge stops the argument between the two

"Can you guys can get along… just for once" Bridge request as the two turn their backs at each other

"Well how can I get along with him… if he always bugged me with my personal appearance" Syd said

"I was just trying to tell her that if she continuous to eat like that… she will get weak when we are in a battle" Sky commented

"Guys, please just calm yourself… Why are not just get along like friends" Bridge said

"Just like Jack and Z" he added

"Well that's because those two understand each other not like Sky who doesn't understand me at all" Syd said

"And besides Jack always like Z more than just want he thinks?!?" Sky said, and then Jack stops his eating because of what he hears from Sky… "Err…err…what did you say?" Jack said

"Come on Jack… I can see that you really like her" Syd said

"Z is just like my sister… and Z treat me as her brother" Jack said

"Are you sure about this… In my view that's not the brother or sister that I see between the two… Come on tell us you love her or not" Bridge said

But before Jack could answer the question Z had just arrived from her early patrol, "Hey guys, what are you talking about" Z asked

"Nothing… we just talk about our past battles that's all" Jack said nervously

"O…okay…" Z said as she sat besides Jack…

"You want an apple" Jack offered

"Sure, thanks" Z said as Jack gave an apple to her and the two smiled at each other but the three had notice their moment

"Z, how's the Patrol" Syd ask

"Its okay, no trouble at least" Z said as she glance over Jack who is smiling at her

"Okay…" Syd said

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Commander Doggie Cruger was in the control room and he was talking to Ms. Kat Manx to talk about the standings in the weapon system of S.P.D but the Commander was not listening at all…

"Sir, all the weapon systems are financially stable and the morphers of the rangers are now updated especially on the red ranger with his battlizer and also R.I.C has updated thanks to Boom and Bridge… Sir…." Kat said but Cruger did not listen of what Kat says, he was thinking about his dream of his best friends, is this a message or a warning that an evil will soon blossom…

"Commander!" Kat said and because of that call Cruger was disturb his thinking "That's great Kat, keep it up" he said not knowing of what his saying.

"Commander you are not listening of what I've said" Kat protested, Cruger sat on his chair in the control room feeling a little bum.

"I'm sorry Kat, I always dream about the past and this time… It's about Z's parents" he said

"Well I think… Z must know the truth" Kat answered

"And what?!? To tell her that her parents were killed not on a car crash but they were killed because of Kandisa and I was not able to save them… No Kat I won't do that and just look at her… I never see her searching for her parents" Cruger explained

"That's because she knows that her parents died on a car accident… Someday Z will know the truth about her parents and I'm afraid that it is not you who will tell her the truth" Kat said

"Only me, you, the retired cadets and Kandisa knows this secrete and Kandisa is locked up in the space prison cell… As long as we keep our mouths closed to that issue Z will never know the past of her parents" Cruger said

"Don't say I didn't warn you… You know what they say no matter how deep its buried, it can be found no matter what the cost" Kat said as she leaves the control room.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Boom was in the lab working on his new project and Z just came to check the morphers that they updated to Kat.

"Hey Boom, its Kat here" Z said

"She's in the control room, how may assist you" Boom offered

"Well I was just checking and… what that you are working?" Z asked, Boom is holding a weird helmet that is full of wiring and it's attach to the computer

"Oh this… well it's a vision dream, it's a device that knows the real past" Boom answered

"The real past?... You mean I can finally know what happen to my parents" Z said

"Well… Yeah but it's still needs to be tested" Boom said

"Then let's tested… on me" Z smiled

"Are you sure? I mean what if… you know" Boom said

"Don't worry I'll be fine… and besides what's not to worry" Z said

"Okay if you say so" Boom said

After that Boom puts the helmet on Z's head and after that he went on his computer to turn on his machine, "Ready when you are Z" Boom said and then Z gave him a thumbs up after that Boom turn on the machine and the Z begins to vision about her past…

"_Where am I?" Z said, her vision was an old warehouse even thought the vision is blurred she can still see some people that she knows and then…_

"_No" she said as she kneels down and cries…_

Boom turn off the machine because it detected a serious error after he shut off the machine he went straight to Z to wake her up

"Z wake up" Boom wakes her by shaking her head and soon she began to open her eyes…

"What happen?!?" Z said weakly

"The machine just went crazy and I think the vision that you saw was just a fake" he said

"A fake?" Z said as she remembers the vision that she went on

"Yup, I'm sorry" Boom said

Then Z was quiet thinking about her vision but after that she smiled and stands up from her chair…

"Don't worry, it's not that bad, the vision that I saw is my orphanage days… No worry" she said

"Really, are you sure? You look like you seen the past too much… Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah!! Well I have to get going… Bye" she said as she left the laboratory with a tear in her eyes.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Deep in space a spacecraft was now on the atmosphere of the earth, and in the driver was an escape convict named Kandisa. He was too easy for him to get out in the prison, after he escape the alarm began to sound but it was too late to catch him again…

"At last, almost 18 years of imprisonment I am free again and now I will spread my evil once again…but…How?!?" he said, While driving the spacecraft he was thinking a plot to spread the evil once again…

"I will get even sometime to that Doggie Cruger… because of him I almost wasted my life…If I see him… I'll make sure he will pay" he stated and then he realized something…

"That's it… HAhaha I know how to kill him and I don't need to fight him at all… HAhahaha" he said and soon he was on earth to once again spread the evil…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Z was walking slowly in the pathway of S.P.D headquarter not knowing that someone was calling her name, "Hey Z, wait up" but she did not listen until someone grabbed her hand…

"Jack, what's up" she said smiling

"I called you 4 times but you did not listen" Jack said

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking that's all… what do you want" Z asked

"Well I was going to invite you to have some shooting practice with the rest of the team, want to join us?" Jack offered to his best friend

"Sure, I will just go to my room to freshen up and have some medicine" Z said

"Medicine? Why are you sick?" Jack said

"Just a headache, because I got on bed late and I have to wake up early for that patrol" Z said although it's a lie…

"Well okay… How about I help you with that" Jack said

"Okay, thanks" she said

"Anything from my best friend" Jack said "Let's go! We have a shooting practice after that… Are you sure you want to come with us then rest for a while" Jack said

"No thanks and besides I can surely used a shooting practice to improve my skills in shooting" Z said

"Well okay then" Jack said and then Z went closer to him for a hugged and Jack returns it

"Z, are you okay" he said as he circles his arms around her back "What's wrong?" he added

"Jack, promise me you won't leave me" Z said as she rest her head on his shoulders

"Who gave you the idea of leaving you?" he questioned as he tightens his hugged to her "Z, I promise to you that no matter what happens I will never leave you" He kissed her forehead

"Thanks Jack" said as tears falls down to her eyes and soon they pulled apart, Jack wiped her tears on her eyes "I don't know what's bothering you but no matter happens I will never leave you" Jack said. Z smiled at him assuring that she was happy again, and soon they two left the pathway on the way to their usual training…

(End of Chapter 1)

Please review

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Next Chapter: Escape to rule

Now that Kandisa escapes and planning to spread the evil, what will Cruger do?

Will Z know the truth about her parents?

What is Kandisa planned?

Will Syd and Sky get along or something?

What is the cause of the death of her parents?

Will Jack confess something on his best friend?

All this questions will answer in the next chapters of my story so sit back and read as this story will go on a serious plot…

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

_You are probably wondering why I did not state there the real story of the death of Z's parents. Well I decided to keep it a little suspense so that you will surely enjoy my story… This story is been on my head for the past months and it wants to come up and there it is. I hope you will like it, Sorry about the spellings and the Grammars I can surely use a beta reader any interested?!?_

_That's all see you in my next chapter and please review!!!!_


	3. Chapter 2: Escape to rule

_**Chapter 2: Escape to rule**_

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews and I am happy that you are interested_

_In my story, there are a lot of mysteries_

_And I hope you will like this next chapter…_

_Well let's get stared…_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

In the training area, Bridge, Syd and Sky are training in the shooting are and Sky got the highest score…

"Another perfect score" Sky said as he lay down his laser gun, "Where's Jack?" he asked

"Don't worry he'll be here, he just needs to find Z" Bridge answered as he shoots some more targets and in a few moments Jack joins them…

"Hey guys, did Z come here?" Jack asked

"I thought you look for her" Syd said as she shoots some more targets

"I did but, she had a headache that's why we went on the medic room to get her some medicine and after that she said that she catch up… I went to my room to freshen up and I thought she was here already." Jack explained

"Well she's not here, I haven't seen her since breakfast" Syd said as she lay down her gun and went to the three boys.

"Really?!" Jack said, he was still thinking of what happen a few moments ago when Z hugged him in tears, then Sky breaks Jack's silence "Is there something wrong?" he said

"Z is acting very strange… when I saw her, she hugged me very tight" Jack answered

"Maybe, she's just feeling a little lonely" Syd said

"That's very odd of her, did she tell you why she hugged you" Sky said

"No, but the looks of her face she's very afraid" Jack said as he thinks of what Z said to him… (Flashback)

"_Jack, no matter what happens don't leave me" Z said as he hugged Jack very tightly _

(End of Flashback)

"Jack… you okay" Bridge asked

"Yeah, maybe I should talk to her… I'm kinda worried about her" Jack said

"You really like her" Syd said

"Because she's my best friend and I can't allow her to hug all her problems and besides I…" Jack said but he cut his sentence…

"Jack please tells us the truth, you love her don't you… if you don't I'll scan your aura" Bridge said as he gets ready to pull of his glove… Jack was silent as he thinks about, for the past 4 days he was feeling that Z was getting for more beautiful as he thinks until he realize that he fell in love in her.

"Okay… In this past few days I've been taking and I do love her" Jack finally confess to the three, "But I'm afraid to tell her, what if she said no" he added

The three were shocked of what Jack confesses to them…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Cruger was in the control room with Kat and they were scanning some of the weapons and keeping an eye from any danger until…

"Sir, a call from the Commander Birdie Fowler" A cadet said

"Send it a big screen" Cruger said and then the monitor was turn on to talk to Cruger and everyone saluted him…

"Cruger we have a problem, Kandisa escape from the space prison and according to our calculations he's heading on earth" Birdie said "Think you can handle it, Cruger" he added

"Don't worry, we can handle it" Cruger approved

"I'll count on you" Birdie said and after that he signed out living Cruger in a worry look

"You know this day will happen, what are you going to do?" Kat said as she looks seriously to him

"Just like I said, I won't tell her" Cruger said

"What if Kandisa told her the truth… what will you do?" Kat said

"I won't allow it, Kat send in the search party except Cadet Delgado in that way we can catch him without telling her the truth" Cruger said

"Cruger I don't think that is…" Kat said but before she could finish her sentence Cruger rush up to her… "Kat just do it!!!" Cruger said and after that he went outside to the control room and then Kat "Doggie you are still stubborn" she said…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kandisa had landed safety on earth and he met up an old friend…

"It's good to see that you are still active in business" Kandisa said

"Like I said, I will never give up on cash" Broodwing said, "So, what are you planning to do?" he asked

"I was wondering, did Danny and Kendal's child still lives" Kandisa asked

"You mean the S.P.D yellow ranger" Broodwing said

"So she's a ranger and I doubted that Cruger didn't tell her about the truth" Kandisa said

"What did you mean by that?" Broodwing said, and then Kandisa approach to him "Is Grummm still desperate to conquer this planet… what if I help him in return for some cash and I want you to team up with me."

"And what is the plan that you are going to do and why are you interested in that Yellow Ranger?!?" Broodwing said but Kandisa refuse to tell him "You'll see" Kandisa said…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"I knew it" Bridge said "I was never wrong between you two" he added as he jump on Jack in excitement "When will you tell her?" he asked

"I don't think so, Bridge" Jack disapproved

"Why not? Z has to know" Syd said has he approach him

"No, guys will this be a little secrete until I'll find a way to tell her" Jack said, the three nodded to what Jack said

"Don't worry Jack we won't" Sky said

"Thanks" he thanked… but an alarm sounded and after that they went to the control room…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Broodwing and Kandisa went to talk to Grummm and he was so surprise to see an old friend…

"Hello Grummm, it's been awhile" Kandisa said

"I see you escape, how the 18 years in imprisonment is" Grummm said

"It's good but now it's time for revenge for Cruger" Kandisa said

"I thought you turn good again after they lock you up" Grummm said

"And forget what Cruger did to me… I think not and now I have a proposition to you if you are interested… I see you have an adopted daughter Morgana right" Kandisa angrily said

Morgana went to Grummm but she didn't expect an unexpected visitor…

"I didn't know you have visitors?" she said as he went closer to her evil father

"So this is Morgana… It's a pleasure meeting you" Kandisa said

"Really, well the pleasure is all mines… Wait your Kandisa right, I see you escape… What are you going here" she said as she crossed her arms and look towards him

"I was going to offer my service to the emperor and I believe you really need it and I know just the thing" Kandisa said

"And just what are you planning" Grummm said

"Let just say I have a protégée and that protégée is in the command center and all I have to do is just puck her up" Kandisa answered

"What are you talking about?!? Your protégée is in the command center… How is that?" Morgana questioned

"Let just say… Cruger has a dark secrete and only he and I knows about it and with that secrete I am assure that this plan will definitively work, just trust me and with the help of Broodwing anything is possible… right" Kandisa said

"But of course as you planned" Broodwing agreed

"I expect no failures" Grummm said as he sits in his throne with Morgana in her side

"Good Luck… you gonna need it" Morgana said

"Thank you" Kandisa said and after that he and Broodwing left them alone

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" Morgana said

"I have my eyes on them" Grummm said as his eyes flashes very brightly.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The 4 rangers went to the Command Center because of the alarm…

"What's the alarm, Kat" Sky said

"We have a escape convict on the loose rangers, we need to turn back in" Kat said

"Hey, where's Z?" Syd questioned

"Z will not joining you, she will be going to S.P.D space headquarters in a special mission" Cruger said as he enter the control room

"Why?!?" Bridge said

"Like I said it's a special mission and no further details about it, understood" Cruger said

"Yes, sir" all 4 of them said

"What are you waiting for, let's move" Cruger ordered

The 4 rangers went out and search for the escape convict living Cruger and Kat in the control room…

"And just why did you bring Z in the space center" Kat questioned

"Well, I figured while the Kandisa is still in earth, Z will be safe in the center while the others are capturing Kandisa" Cruger explained

"Commander!!! Just tell her the truth. We can just keep this forever, I'm sure she will understand" Kat said

"No, Kat I cannot. I won't allow you and besides as long as she is in the center she's safe, I don't want Kandisa talk to her or even touch her" Cruger said

"Commander….I" before Kat could even finish the sentence a message was transmitted to the control center…

"Sir, Cadet Delgado is missing" a cadet said

"What! Where is she?" Cruger said

"Sir, she's in earth she said that she will investigate on something, we cannot contact her as for the moment" A cadet said

"Where is her last coordinates?" Cruger said

"We don't know sir, she dislocate her morpher" a cadet said

"Very well, don't worry we can handle from here over and out" Cruger said and after that the cadet signed off…

"What are you going to do now? Z could be out here and her morpher is turned off… What did you tell her?" Kat said

Cruger did not say anything to Kat until he remembers the talk…

(Flashback)

_Z was on the way to the shooting grounds when Cruger corner her on the way and without any hesitations Cruger direct to the point on her…_

"_Z, you are going to Space center and you will stay here until I said so…"_

"_Sir, but why?!?" Z asked _

"_That's an order; you will be leaving in 5 minutes"_

"_But sir…" Z said_

"_That's an order… go…"_

_Before Z left as she walks away to him, she turns her back and said to him "Sir, I know what you are doing, please stop it" she said and after that she left leaving Cruger in a confused look…_

(End of Flashback)

"Sir, are you listening to me" Kat said

"I'll look for her just contact me if Kandisa was found" Cruger said and after that he left leaving Kat with a weird look…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Z told the cadets that she will not be joining them in their launch, instead she told them that she will investigating something about that she dreamt because of Boom's machine although Boom said it is not real, yet she's not convince of what Boom had said to her. She went on the first location on her dream and that is an old warehouse…

"This is the place" Z said as she enters the room, she then notice the place that she remembers about it in a dream…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The other 4 rangers are now begun the search for Kandisa all over the city, they search in 2 groups on the 1st group:

Sky and Syd were assigned to check the downtown area of the city and after that they patrol the whole area but the problem will soon arise between the two. Sky and Syd are still having some issues about themselves…

"I can't believe it… Why did Jack pair me to you?" Syd said as he wonders the area and not look at his partner; Sky on the other hand is looking at the different path and not listening into whatever Syd's whining.

"I wish Z was here, so that I cannot pair with you" Syd said Sky finally stops searching and went closer to her to stop her nonsense…

"Will you please stop that as much as I hate listening to your nonsense talk, let just search for Kandisa and after that we can live happily" Sky said and he turns back to continue the search…

"Fine" Syd react as she turns back to the search but an Orange head came to their appearance

"Looking for something, how about a game" the robot said

"Okay, we play your game" Sky said

"But to bad because we already know who will win" Syd said

"Too much talk, let's get this started" Orange head said as he prepares the battle for the Blue and Pink ranger…

"Ready" Sky said as he pulls his morpher

"Ready" Syd said as she pulls her morpher

"**S.P.D EMERGENCY"** both of them said as they transformed into blue and pink ranger

And soon they engage into a battle, Sky was the first to attack but the he was counter attack by him and Syd was the next to attack but she was also defeated…

"Is that all you can do?" he said, Sky help Syd to get up "You okay?", "Yeah thanks" Syd replied as she gets up, "Huh, I never thought this would be easy" the robot said, but the two wouldn't give up they still keep fighting until the Orange head was destroyed…

And at last the robot was destroyed…

"Power Down" both of them said after that they search for more enemies…

"Clear here, what about you" Sky said as he looks at the Pink ranger but he notice that Syd had injured his arm, he rushes towards her…

"You okay?!? That's an nasty wound" Sky said as he touch her arm

"I'm okay is just a scar, nothing to worry about" she smiled, but Sky didn't fell for her excuse, he took her hanker and tie it on Syd's wound.

"Thanks…" Syd said

"No problem, I understand you and your boyfriend are now in separate ways" Sky said

Syd was shocked of what Sky had said to her, it's true Syd and her boyfriend had just departure and because of that she always eat small amount and she always in the shooting practice to consume time and you can see her face because she's not talking about her career…

"Yeah, but I can get over it" Syd said "Thanks for the bandage, I promise that made up from you" she added

"No problem, you sure you okay" he asked

"Yeah, I'll recover and besides it's just a scar it will heal because of you" Syd said

"Okay, if you say so… let's go then" Sky said as he let's go Syd's arm and continue to their search…

Both of them are quiet but Syd breaks the silence "Sky, I'm sorry about this morning… Maybe I'm just a little cranky", Sky was shocked because of what Syd had said to him he approaches her "I'm sorry also, we both became a hothead" he said

"Yeah, it's just I cannot get over him, I still love him but it's over between us" she said as she sat down on a bench and Sky also joins her to accompany her and also they temporary stop their search for Kandisa…

"You want to cry?" he asked

"No I won't cry over him and besides he's not worthy over him" she answered

"But you are hurt and if you don't take that sadness over you, you will surely regret it" he said, Syd was quiet she didn't know what to do until Sky comfort her by putting her head on his shoulders…

"Sky, what you are doing?" she questioned

"I figured that you need a shoulder to lean on" he answered

"What?!?... Sky?" she said

"I'll just comfort you whenever I can" he said, Syd smiled at him because she never expected that Sky will comfort him… "Thanks Sky… I really appreciated" she thanked after that her eyes was closed and her first tear was dropped and soon she began to cry and Sky's hand touch Syd's strands of hair to comfort her…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Group 2:

Jack and Bridge went to the uptown area of the city to search for Kandisa but instead of searching, Jack was thinking about Z…

"Problems?" Bridge asked to his friend

"Why the Commander did decides that Z will be in the space center until we found Kandisa" Jack said

"You know what, I was thinking the same but we don't know the reason" Bridge said

"Do you think, Cruger is hiding something from her?!" Jack said

"Whatever it is, we will figure it out but from now let's look for Kandisa" Bridge said

After that discussion both of them start searching for Kandisa…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Z wonders around the warehouse, she searches some answeres to her questions but she failed but when she about to get out from the old building a unexpected visitor came…

"Who are you?" Z asked

"It's been awhile… You've grown to a fine woman" A man said

"Do I know you" Z questioned

"But of course, my bad, My name is Kandisa and I know you have some questions on your mind and I want you to listen, if that's is you want to know the truth about your parents" he said

"Are you telling the truth?!?" Z said

"I will tell you the whole truth and that's a promise" Kandisa said as his eyes starts to brighten but Z didn't notice it…

(End of Chapter)

_What will Kandisa tell Z about her past?_

_Will the Cruger stop Kandisa for telling the truth about Z's past?_

_All these questions will answer by the next chapter_

_This story gets a little hotter and it gets hotter on my surprise in the next chapter I assure you that…_

_**Next Chapter: Lie to the Truth**_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_Thanks for the reviews and I really thankful that and those who offer to be a beta reader for me and I am thankful for that I will email to you promise…_

_Thanks and always review!!!_

_Love lots _

_alcdolera_


	4. Teaser

Hey guys this is just a teaser of the next chapter and I hope you like it…

This is just a compilation of Poems that I will relate in this story and I hope you like it while waiting for _**Chapter 3: Lie to the truth**_

Poem of Death:

**DEATH AND HIS JOB  
By Jessica White**

YOUR BREATH IS COLD  
YOUR WRATH IS GREAT  
YET YOU SPEAK NO WORDS  
YOU COME IN AN INSTANT  
YOUR PREY KNOWS NO DIFFERENCE  
THE LIFE IS SUCKED OUT OF THEM  
BUT IN THAT SPLIT INSTANT  
JUST BEFORE PANICK SETS IN  
YOU LET THEM REMEMBER  
THAT DAY, JUST "THAT" DAY  
WHEN EVERY THING  
SEEMED SO...WONDERFUL  
BUT WE ALWAYS SEE YOU AS THE BAD GUY  
TAKING US IN THE PRIME OF OUR LIFE  
FORGIVE ME  
BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DO YOUR JOB

Poem of Friendship:

**FRIENDS  
By Jason Miller**

Justin Dear Friend  
Jason F. Miller  
Having someone in life.  
Someone kind, Loving,  
Caring, but Generous,  
Living in a world full of hate  
Crying myself to sleep,  
After one, changing life forever  
Ten forty-five, cold December night,  
Crushing metal all around,  
Glass and tears on the ground,  
Pain the say,  
Pain we feel,  
Pain in heart,  
Pain in steel,  
Death the say you feel calm,  
Some as cold as there palm,  
Peace they say, the end is nigh,  
Can't feel much, but IM hold'n on,  
Years to come years to go,  
Good-bye dear friend  
Justin

Poem about Love:

**UNEXPECTED LOVE/ YOU ARE MY OCEAN  
By Lori Petersen  
**  
Your essence washes over me,  
Flooding me with emotion.  
Your current grabs hold  
And tosses me into a stormy sea.

Mystery lies deep within,  
A vast body of life,  
Where your soul swims with mine,  
When we touch skin to skin.

Your voice calls out to me,  
Seagulls singing in the ocean breeze,  
A sad melody of yearning,  
That longs for a special place to be.

With each deep breath I take,  
Salty tears wrap around me,  
Longing to be with you,  
When I am asleep and awake.

Like diamond jewels of the night sky,  
And grains of sparkling glass in the sand,  
Your eyes draw me to a place of peace,  
Where my heart fills with joy and I want to cry

**TRUE LOVE**  
kabetu kenya

Drop a tear,  
It releases the fear.  
Feel her near,  
and tell it to her ear  
I'll love you to the end of years

**HEATHER  
Lost Love**

My love for you is so passionate and true  
I wish I could prove this to you  
I will climb the highest mountain to touch the sky  
And bring down that rainbow so high in the sky

Oh if I could prove to you that my love is real  
I'd swim that river oh so wide to prove  
That you are my joy and pride  
And my love is so real

But all these things are so impossible for me  
To do I can't climb a mountain oh so high and  
Bring down that rainbow from the sky, and no  
I Can't swim that river that is oh so wide .

But to Prove my love is true and  
I really want to be with you is say  
I love you and mean it with all my heart!

**I Wish I Was There  
By Jesse Shawano **

I wish I was there,  
To kiss you Goodnight.  
I wish I was there,  
To hold you so tight.  
I wish I was there,  
To gaze into your face.  
And wonder why angels,  
Have come to this place.

I wish I was there,  
To talk all night long.  
Or sit in the presence,  
Of the one that I love.  
I wish I was there,  
To tell you I care.  
I wish I was there,  
To tell you,  
"You captured my heart"  
And "You'll always be there."

**lost love never forgotten,  
By amanda gaudoin, Southampton**

when i said i got over you i lied  
the love i felt i just denied  
when you broke up with me i cried  
when you said you didn't love me i died  
when ever i saw you i would run and hide  
i felt i was being taken for a ride  
i thought you would always be by my side  
but when together i thought the knot i tied  
and when we broke up i tried to forget i tried  
but my love for you still grows in side

(You notice that I put many poems about Love… Well You will know in the next chapters)

Okay if you want a little sneak peek well I give it to you

Teaser: Z met Kandisa for the first time. Syd met his ex-boyfriend what will be her reaction? Cruger and Kandisa met face to face and now Z will know finally the truth about her parents' faith or will evil finally embraces her.

I hope you like my teaser

Cathch you later on the next chapter…


	5. Chapter 3: Lie to the truth

_**Chapter 3: Lie to the truth**_

_Thanks guys for the reviews I really do appreciate it_

_This chapter is one of my favorites because some scenes reminds me_

_Of my personal situation and I hope you will like it_

_Just sit back and relax as we enter the sufferings of a lonely girl_

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Z was talking to Kandisa and she was very curious because she remembers her dream and she was familiar of Kandisa.

"Why do you know my parents?" Z asked, and then Kandisa walk slowly to her and look deeply in her appearance, "You've grown so much… I never expect to see the daughter of my 2 best friends grown to a fighter…" Kandisa said

"How do you know about my parents… who are you?... I'm confused" Z said

"Don't be, let just say that I know the answer of your personal question" Kandisa said as he tried to touch her hair but she avoid it and walk a little distant to him

"I don't know what are you talking about and besides if you know, why did the…" Z said

"Cruger tell you about it?... So I was right… he lied to you and I bet. that he didn't tell you the truth about the death of your parents" Kandisa said

"What are you talking about… my parents died on a car accident and that's it" Z said even though she nervously said it to him

"Really… how about I tell you the whole truth about the real story behind this… that is if you follow me and don't worry I can be trusted" he said

"How can I sure that you can be trusted?" Z questioned

"Then don't… but let me tell the whole side of my story and then you decide" Kandisa said

"If that's what you want and… I want to know the truth, the whole truth" Z approved Kandisa proposition…

"Good… let's go then" he said as he walked slowly to the exit of the warehouse but Z said, "Wait… where are we going?" she asked and he stopped and said "You'll see" and after that he walk away from and Z followed him immediately not aware that Broodwing was following them.

"What are you planning? I like what are you doing" Broodwing said and after that he vanished living the warehouse abandoned and quiet again.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The 4 rangers return to the Command Center because they look every part of the city and they failed to find him…

"Sorry Kat, we search the whole city but there were no trace of him" Jack said

"It's okay, we have bigger problems" Kat said

"Problems, why and where's the commander?" Syd asked because they notice that there Commander was not around in the Command center.

"Cruger is searching for Z" Kat said, the rangers was shocked when they heard of Kat have said…

"I thought Z is in space just like the Commander said" Sky said

"Yeah but Z ran away before they lift off" Kat said

"What but why?" Syd said, after Kat could even said a word, Boom went to the control center and confess something

"I think I know!" Boom said as the ranger look at him seriously

"Do you know anything about this…?" Jack said; Boom tells all his know to the ranger and Jack begins to remember of what Z did to him a few moments back…

"I wonder what Z is thinking right now" Bridge said

"Maybe, she sees something about her past but, I thought her parents died on a car crash, even my parents know about it" Syd said

"If that's the case why Z is very curious about it and like Boom said" Sky said as he crossed his arms, Jack notice Kat that she been a little quiet…

"Kat, what's going on? There's something that Cruger didn't share with us, right?" Jack asked, Kat was very quiet and shocked at the same time shocked of what Jack had said to her but before she could speak, a cadet enter the control room.

"Cadet Drew, someone wants to see you." A female cadet said

"Who?" Syd asked

"His name is Lander, mam" she said, Syd was quiet in a moment and Sky came closer to her but…

"Tell him, I'll be right over" Syd answered

"Yes mam" she said and she left the control room,

"Kat, I will just talk to him, if that's okay with you" Syd asked

"Sure, I'll call you if there's trouble" Kat approved

"Thanks" Syd said and after that she exits the control room and after that they continue there discussion…

"Cruger is very secretive about this and he doesn't want to share it with you especially on Z, because it's about her parents" Kat finally confessed to the 3 rangers

"Why? What happen?" Sky said

"It's kinda complicated and with this situation… I think Cruger should be telling you this but he's very stubborn" Kat said

"What do you mean by that?" Jack questioned

"He thinks that he is the reason why Z's parents died in the first place but the real reason is Kandisa is the one who kill Z's parents but he didn't believe" Kat said

"I see that's why Z is not part of the search but… why did the Commander secrete it to us and also to Z" Bridge questioned

"I really don't know… I only know the half of the story "Kat said

"I wonder where Z is in this moment" Sky said

"I don't know for sure but I'm really worried about her" Jack said until Jack had an idea, "Kat, we have to go find Z" Jack said "I'll go with you" Bridge offered…

"Okay, but be careful call me if you find her and the commander" Kat said

"Thanks Kat" Jack said and after that he and Bridge left the control room leaving Sky behind…

"Why did you not join them?" Kat asked

"I will wait for Syd… you know in case she needs some company" Sky answered

"Okay…" Kat said as she returns back to her work and Sky exited in the control room and then Boom talked to Kat

"Sky is acting a little different?" Boom said

"Well let's just say that love is behind this" Kat said as she smiled and returns back to her work…

"Well Okay…" Boom said as he also returns to his work…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Z followed Kandisa as she wanted to know the real truth about her parents until they reach the point…

"Why are we in the cemetery?" Z questioned as she keeps following Kandisa but he didn't answer Z's questions instead he continuous to walk in the cemetery until they reach an unexpected place…

"Here we are" Kandisa said as he stopped at the 2 stones, Z also stopped and she was shocked of what she sees in the 2 stones the names of her parents…

"This is…" Z said

"This is your parents resting place… I thought you know about it?" Kandisa said

"No, like I said the only thing I knew about my parents is they died on a car accident" Z said

"Who told you that?" he asked as he kneels down to the 2 stones to show respect…

"The Commander told me" Z shyly said

"I thought so" he said as he stands up and walk closer to her "Cruger must have told you the truth… You have to know the truth behind all this…" Kandisa said as he holds her shoulders but she refused it and walk a little distant with him…

"What are talking about and besides I don't even know you… Will you please stop it" Z said as he walks distantly to him but…

"_**Cruger killed your parents!!!**_" he shouted, she stopped in shocked of what she just heard from him, and she turns around…

"What did you said" Z said as the first tear came up into her eyes…

(I will suspense you a little bit)

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Syd was walking on the hallway after he had talk to her ex-boyfriend; she became quiet and sad as she remembers her talk…

(Flashback)

"_I'm sorry but this relationship is over, I am getting married next week… I'm sorry" Lander said as he finally confessed why he can't go on with a relationship with her…_

"_Why?!?" she said as tears finally flow into her eyes, "You love me right? Why do you have to marry someone?" Syd said, Lander touch her shoulders "I'm sorry, but the thing is I don't love you anymore… I will set you free… I want you to love another one that will not abandon you" he said… Syd avoid Lander's hand and walk away from him and stop at the distance…_

"_If that's what you want then… Goodbye Lander" she said and after that he ran away…_

(End of Flashback)

Syd never expected that this day will come, because she has known Lander for years, they became friends until he courted her even when Syd is in S.P.D he tried to spend some time with her but now things have change a lot…

Syd never minds that Cadets passing her in the hallways as she sat down on the floor and quiet at the same time but a man joined her sadness. Sky was on his way to the rec. room until he notices Syd who was sitting on the floor minding her lonely business.

"I see you talk to him" Sky said, Syd look up as she saw Sky and she begins to stand up and walk away from him but Sky catch up to her and hold her hand to turn and face him..

"Sky, what are you doing, let me go" she said, but Sky didn't listen to her instead he look into her eyes and then Syd starts to smile weakly at him "I…am… no longer with him…" she said, Sky let go off her after that she walk a little distant in him… "He said to me that I must find the real person, who really loves me, and he may not leave me, he said to me that I must forget him" she said, Sky went closer to her and holds her shoulders…

"Are you hurt, it's okay to cry again" Sky said, Syd doesn't need to answer Sky's questioned as tears flows into her eyes… "I hate him for loving me, I hate myself of loving him so badly and now I'm hurt" she said as she begins to cry, Sky hugged her with open arms and Syd accept her friend's offer.

"I'm here and I will never leave you" he said as he gently touch her hair to calm her down, "Thanks Sky… thank you" she said as more tears flow onto her eyes…

Sky continuous to comfort her until she feels better…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

(Now here's the deal)

"What did you said" Z said as the first tear came up into her eyes realizing of what Kandisa had said to her…

"Cruger is the one who kill your parents not on a car accident" Kandisa said

"Your bluffing, how do I supposed to believe that the commander, who recruited me to be a Power Ranger, kill my parents and besides he's the one who help me what I am now" Z stated

"You know why? Because he wants to control you just like he did to your parents" Kandisa said, Z was quiet to hear Kandisa's story,

"Your parents and Cruger were best of friends, and your parents adopted me to be there lab assistant. I was very happy because your parents treated me like a family and Cruger was the only one who denied my friendship to them because he was jealous to me" Kandisa as he tells his part of the story

"Why would Cruger be jealous of you?" Z questioned

"Because just like I said your parents treated me as a family and Cruger was very angry at me, he tells about bad stories about me until I can take long much longer, We decided to have a duel to prove once and for all who is the best but unexpected thing happen" Kandisa said

"What happen?" Z said

"Your parents was controlled by a evil spirit, I tried to save them… but Cruger hold his gun and shoot them out" Kandisa said

"No!!!!!!!!!" Z said "Why?" she added

"He didn't care of them, all he cares is the honor and that's not all after he shoots your parents, he blamed me for releasing the spirits in their lab but the truth is he's the one who release them so that he would win our duel, The Commander you know so much is pure evil… You got to believe me" Kandisa said

Z could not believe what he said to her and yet she still continuous to not, "I don't believe it" she said as she kneels down, Kandisa approach to her and said "Believe me child, if I'm not lock in prison 18 years ago, I will take care of you but Cruger separate us" he said as he hold her shoulder's "Come with me, I promise to you that we will get even on him" he proposed…

"I…" just before Z could finish her sentence Cruger went on a surprise entry.

"Z!!" Cruger said, "Commander!!" she said as she stands up

"Let her go, Kandisa" he said but Kandisa refuse "While if isn't Doggie Cruger, Now it's the time to know the truth Z" he said

"What are you talking about?" Cruger said and then Jack and Bridge arrived from the scene

"Z!" Jack yelled

"Jack!" Z yelled

"Come on Commander, tell her the truth the child has to know" Kandisa said

"What he's talking about Commander?" Bridge asked the commander, and then Z strongly said to the commander…

"Sir, did you kill my parents?" Z said straight to the commander

"Z don't listen to him… he's lying" Cruger said as Jack and Bridge look at him

"Answer the question, Cruger" Kandisa said

"Z…" Jack said

"Answer me Commander, did you kill my parents" Z said, Cruger was quiet until his mind made up…

"Yes, I kill your parents" Cruger finally confessed to Z

All of them are shocked of what Cruger had said especially to Z because she couldn't believe that the one who help her to be a Power Ranger is the one who kill her parents, Z couldn't take the sadness, and she felt weak but collapse but luckily Kandisa help her out,

"You're a fool Cruger, do you think that I will allow you to win now that I have what I want and that is the daughter of your 2 best friends" Kandisa said

"Let her go!" Cruger said "This battle between you and me, I will not allow you to make another mistake" he added

"What do you mean?" Kandisa said "Okay, I was the one who released the spirits, so what, you are the one who kill them" he added

"You are the one who kill Z's parents and it's not the commander's fault" Bridge said

"If wasn't for you Cruger may not kill her parent and that option of killing them is only an option" Jack said "Let her go, she belongs to us" he added

"Not for long" Kandisa said as he carry Z into his arms and call for some help…

Some Krybots arrived to fight the ranger and because of that Kandisa along side with Z and they disappeared…

And so did the Krybots…

"Commander, what we will do?" Bridge said

"Let's go back to the headquarters" he said

"But sir… we can't…" Jack said but before he could continue… "That's an order…" Cruger said and after that he left and also Jack and Bridge…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Broodwing was surprised to see Kandisa holding Z into his arms…

"I see you finally talk to her but why is she so important to her?" he questioned, Kandisa put Z on a bed although is old after that he examined her but Broodwing asked again his question…

"I still don't get it… why is she important to you?" he asked

"Because… she's the one who will kill Cruger for me" Kandisa answered

Broodwing was shocked of what Kandisa said to him because how can a ranger kill his own Commander…

"What are you talking about? She's a ranger" he said

"A ranger yes but now she knows that her precious commander kill her beloved parents after she wakes up, she will be mine" Kandisa said

"You mean…" Broodwing said

"She will be our new comrade and if anything happens to me, I want you to control her heart and soul from Grummm and after that she will the one who will destroy the world" Kandisa said

"Why are you doing this?… You will sacrifice your life just for her" Broodwing said

Kandisa stands up and went on Broodwing and gave him a gem

"This gem is the key to put her into her evil side, once she wears it any explanations of Cruger she will denied it and all her happy memories about her with Cruger or the other rangers will fade away" Kandisa said

"This is a nice gem when will she wears it" he asked

"After she wakes up" Kandisa said

"Very well, but what are you doing?" he asked

"Just like I said… I will get revenge on Cruger and with the help of Z he will be defeated… hahaha" he said and laughed

"That's great, what is your next step" he asked

"Well, I just need another victim" Kandisa said "I have to find a perfect sad person" he added to his objective

"A sad person, what are you talking about?" Broodwing said, Kandisa put the gem back to his pocket…

"Broodwing I need your help" Kandisa said…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Syd was in her room along with Sky, she insist that Sky will accompany her until Z was back, after those tears she shared with him, she felt a little weak. As Sky promises to her that she will accompany her until she was relief.

"Thanks Sky that sure makes me a little better" Syd said as she sat at the corner of her bed while Sky sat on a chair beside her bed…

"Your welcome, are you sure you don't need anything?" Sky said

"No… Sky… why are you doing this?... I mean we don't usually get along" Syd said

"Well I figured that, Bridge is right, if Jack and Z get along fine…well… why can't we?" Sky said

"I don't understand" Syd said

"Well… Jack and Z became friends and they love each other and now Jack is falling for her and I figured…." But before Sky could finish her sentence Syd cuts in, as she understands what Sky is trying to say…

"Sky, I understand but I have to heal… it's not that easy to just forget about it" Syd said

"Don't worry I'll be here and your friends in every step of a way" he said as he holds Syd hand

"Thanks and don't worry tom. I will be fine" Syd said

"That's good to hear!" Sky said

"Sky…" Syd said as she felt a little sleepy

"You need to rest, don't worry I won't leave you" Sky said

"Thanks" she said..

Without another word, Syd lies down to bed and as Sky watch her sleep; he touches her forehead and gently massages it…

"Syd, I Love you…one day I'll prove to you that I love and also you will love me not because I help you but you love me for being me" Sky said

(End of Chapter 3)

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_Next Chapter: __**Finding a lost heart**_

_Teaser: A new evil has risen; Cruger is now facing a serious problem. Kandisa is now planning to search for a another protégée besides Z. What will the ranger do? Can they stop them from terrorizing the city or will Grummm win this time?_

_Who will be the next protégée of Kandisa?_

_Will Z know the rule truth?_

_Will Jack and Sky help them?_

_Will Cruger tell the real truth to the rangers especially to Z?_

_Will evil win this time?_

_This entire question will surely __**answer**__ in the next chapters…_

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I wish you are not bored, I try to make it a little suspense. **_

_**Well that's all**_

_**Hope you leave a review after reading….**_

_**That's all from now**_

_**Bye!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 4: Finding a Lost heart

_**Chapter 4: Finding a Lost Heart**_

_Thanks for the reviews, just like I said good or bad reviews are all welcome_

_The previous chapter I do admit, it's kinda confusing_

_But this one will definitely smooth things out_

_I know all of you already guess my ending of my story_

_But_

_Are you sure that what are you thinking is my real ending!!!_

_Some people say they can easily read my mind but…_

_You never know what my real ending is_

_Like I said I come in twist and surprises…_

_So, sit back and relax_

_As we enter my next chapter…_

_Hope you like it……_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The other rangers except Sky and Syd went to the control room, after what happen moments ago, Jack cannot accept that his best friend was kidnapped by Kandisa…

"Sir, what are we going to do, we cannot just sit here and wait?" Bridge said

"Sir, Z may brainwash by Kandisa and I won't allow it, I'm afraid that I will nor see her again…" Jack said just before Cruger could not answer Sky enters the control room…

"What happened?" Sky said

"Rangers, I'm afraid that we have lost this time…" Cruger said

"What are you talking about, it's not like you sir," Kat questioned

"Kat, you know what is my weakness, and you're right I should tell her the truth in the first place. I was a coward, not knowing her feelings. I was afraid that she will betray me and now… it's too late" Cruger stated

"Commander…" Sky said

"Now that Kandisa has her, I think whatever the explanation I will do for her… she won't listen, I'm a failure" Cruger said as he sat on his chair but someone spoke…

"No your wrong…" Jack said

"Why are you saying this… you don't know about one thing about her past, the only thing that is common is you and Z pratically grown together but that is not the case…" Cruger said as he explained to Jack

"No your wrong" Jack said as he look seriously to Cruger "I may not know her real past but in my 5 years of being with her is enough that she is an understanding person, I am proud to tell you and all of you that Z is my best friend and I love her and if you think you know her so much… your wrong" Jack said

"Jack…" Kat said

"Z is the most wonderful person that I know and if you I was the one who helped her happiness well your wrong, It's was her who help herself, her heart was easy to heal once you gave her a chance and I was honor that I gave her that chance and also he helped me realized that stealing is not only a option there is a lot of things that you can do help to other people… Now tell me Commander what else I do not know about her" Jack said

Cruger was quiet after hearing of what Jack had said to him, he just realized that he was wrong to judge her but he's still quiet he didn't say a word to the rangers; He just quietly left the control room on the way to his room…

"Commander…" Kat said everyone was quiet in a few moments until Bridge breaks the silence…

"How's Syd?" Bridge asked

"She's in her room… resting, she's still depressed because of her break-up" Sky said

"Okay… Why do I have a strange feeling about Syd?" Bridge said, everyone was looking at him…

"What are you talking about?" Jack said, after Bridge could say a word Boom enters the control room…

"Boom, do you need something?" Kat said

"I just want to apologize… because of me Z will never know the truth" Boom said

"You don't have to apologize because sooner or later Z will know about it but this situation is no joke, we must find Z" Jack said

"Kat have you located her morpher yet?" Sky asked

"I try as possible but it will take some time" Kat said

"We better get some rest, tom. We began the search…" Bridge said

"I agree with you" Sky approved but Jack was quiet because he didn't wanted to rest, he must find Z in order to save her. Bridge put a supportive hand to his friend…

"Don't worry Jack, we will find her?" Bridge said "We just need some rest" he added

"How can I rest, if Z is still out there…?" Jack said

"Jack, just like you said… Z is a strong person she can handle it but from now we must take some rest" Sky said, Jack was nodded at Sky's comment and after that they left the control room…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Grummm was in his throne minding his own business until Morgana came up to him…

"Grummm since Kandisa is the one who will do the dirty work for you… Can you change me back for being Mora again…?" Morgana plead, But Grummm stand up to his throne and…

"Bring you back" he laughed "Why should I?" he said

"Because I am no longer used in destroying your planet… please can you take me back for being Mora" she plead

"No, you are going be Morgana for the rest of your life" he laughed

"How could you…?" she angrily said

"Why should I waste my power just for your dumb wish" he said

"But you promise…" she said

"Emperors don't keep promises… now just go" he said as he sat back at his throne but before Morgana leave the room, she stared at Grummm angrily and after that she left…

After a few moments Kandisa enters the room "I see that Morgana's aura… she's very upset… what did you do to her?" he asked

"Nothing… what's your status? I want to rule this planet as soon as possible…" Grummm said

"Patience… just wait and wait…" Kandisa said

"I can't wait any longer… I want you to do it… now" Grummm said angrily

"Okay… I just want to tell you that plan A is now in progress… Well that's all" Kandisa said as he exits the room leaving Grummm in a confused look…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Sky and Bridge went into there room to have some rest but Bridge open a forum with Sky…

"How's Syd?" Bridge asked

"Well I think she's okay… from now" Sky answered

"I understand her… She and boyfriend love each other for almost 6 years and now it's over between them… If I were her, I will be crushed…" Bridge said

"I get your point… You know what, Syd and I we never get along but I still don't get it why are we still… you know together as a teammate" Sky said as he lies down on his bed…

"What!!! What did you mean by that?!?" Bridge questioned

"I don't know… Why did I ask?" Sky said

"Sky, what's going on? I understand that you and Syd not getting along issue but… do you have some feelings to our SPD princess…" Bridge asked

"No… I do not have a crush on her… I'm just worried about her… you know… a friend in worry!" Sky said

"Well its sounds like you like her… and now she and her boyfriend broke up… you have a chance…" Bridge said, Sky was shocked of what Bridge had said to him "And if I'm wrong the reason why you always fight is because of her boyfriend right?" he added

"No, that's not the reason… it's just that she's always you know being a girl…" Sky said

"Sky, Syd is a girl if that's your reason then why you are not angry with Z" Bridge said

"Because, Z is simple but Syd is…" Sky said but before he could even finish his sentence Bridge pulls of his glove and…

"You love her?!?" he said, Sky was quiet as he thinks about what Bridge has said to him…

"Why did you do that?" Sky said

"I'm confused of what you said… so there… I'm sorry" he said

"It's okay but it doesn't mean I will get some special treatment about her…" Sky said

"If you say so" he said as he lied down and soon he was asleep leaving Sky awake…

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Morgana was throwing her things in the room because she's extremely angry and sad of what she feels right now…. And then Kandisa enters her room…

"I see you like to throw things…" Kandisa said

"What are you doing here… can't you see I'm busy" Morgana replied

"So… throwing things is a busy job…" Kandisa said

"What's your point… Grummm won't turn me back in being Mora again and I'm stuck in this ugly body forever" she replied as she stops throwing all her things and sat on her chair… Kandisa walk over her and he touch her shoulder to feel her aura…

"You are sad, angry… I like it" Kandisa said, Morgana was shocked and confused of what Kandisa had said "What are you talking about?" Morgana said

"Well, the thing is… Grummm is just a fake… I was just fooling him believing that I will help him rule this planet but the real thing is I just want to kill him…" Kandisa said

"If that is your plan and why you just kill him in a first place" she said angrily

"So that he can't interfere… How about you join me? That is if you are interested" he said

"Just like I said all I want to do is be Mora again… that's all and besides what's the deal about it?" Morgana asked

"Well, if you helped me get rid of him and rule this planet… I give you your wish?"

"Keep talking…" she said as she went closer to him…

"Well I need a protégée and I think you're just a woman for the job" he replied

"Oh really? And what is that?" she said, Kandisa pulled another gem in his pocket and this time the color is black unlike the other gem for Z is colored white…

"What is that?" she questioned as she look at the black gem…

"This is a black gem and I want you to have it because your aura is very dark and sad and the black gem likes it… it detect it when I saw you in the hallway and that means you have the potential…" he explains

"Really?!? But I'm still smiling, how can be so sure that the gem chooses me and why are so sure that S.P.D girl is also the chosen one" she said, then Kandisa came closer to her and touch her shoulders tenderly

"Let just say that the gem chooses wisely, so interested once we defeat Grummm and the rangers you will be Mora again…" Kandisa said

"Really" she said after a few moments of thinking "Okay I'll do it but promise me that I will be Mora again after we defeated all the enemies" Morgana said

"A promise will be done… here take this gem and after that you will garnered the desired power and after that we will strike on Grummm" Kandisa said, after that Morgana fell the black power all over her body…

"I feel a little different… I feel like I just lost my heart and all my sadness it disappear"

"Well the gem produces power on those emotions and pretty soon you will feel it in a few moments…" Kandisa said

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Another morning has come as the ranger prepares for the search and also Kat is still locating Z's morpher in the control room and as Cruger enters the control room…

"How's the search?!?" he said

"I search the whole perimeter but still… there is no sign of her" Kat said, after hearing the news Cruger went to his post and sat down on his chair

"Your right Kat… I should have told the truth… if I told the truth maybe Z will understand… but I guess I was a coward" Cruger said after that Kat approaches him and put a supportive hand on his shoulder

"Don't be sorry for yourself… I'm sure that what happen 18 years ago was very unpleasant to you but you must keep on fighting" Kat said

"After Ishinia died, I promise to myself that I will protect all my love ones but like what happen to Danny and Kendal, I feel that I have no right to make friends anymore" he said

"Don't you say that… you are like the father of the B-squad and also to Jack and Z, if it wasn't to you there are still in the streets stealing to the vendors" Kat said

"Kat… I do appreciate your help but…" before he could finish his sentence Kat rush him up "Look… like what Jack said have faith… you have to accept that all things are bond to happen even we don't like it… these things will make us even stronger just like you" Kat said

"What did you mean by that?" he questioned

"Well… if weren't those struggles you still be a weaker but now look at yourself… you are now a commander of S.P.D. earth branch… you've gone so far please don't give up!!!" Kat said

"Your right about that, I must not give" Cruger said

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

As usual the 4 rangers are now in a search party to look for Z and also Kandisa. They separate it into 2 groups as usual its Sky & Syd and Bridge & Jack,

Sky and Syd search the down area of the city to look for some clues but are they really searching…

Sky is scanning in the right side of the area while Syd is searching at the left side of the area after 3 hours they both meet up at the park, Sky reach to his morpher to contract Kat…

"Sky here, no sign of Kandisa or Z, How's Jack and Bridge doing?"

"_Jack hasn't contact me yet, I'm still picking up the signal on Z's morpher but still no trace of her… I'll contact you in case we found something" Kat said_

"Okay, over and out" Sky said as he turn off his morpher and put back on his back, then Syd came close to him…

"What did Kat said?" she asked

"No sign of Z yet and Jack hasn't call to the command center yet" he answered

"Well, I guess we have to search some more… come let's go" Syd said as she walked away from Sky to continue the search and Sky followed them, while walking Sky open a conversation to Syd.

"How are you?" he asked

"After what I did yesterday… guess I'm not that strong that I usually do but after that I feel lot better" she answered

"Well that's good to hear from you… I never thought you cry like that" he said

"Oh really and why not?" she questioned

"Because you are a spoiled princess" Sky said

"If I am a spoiled princess and you are a tin soldier" Syd teased

"Tin soldier and what's supposed you mean by that?" Sky questioned

"Well, you never lighten up to us and you are always in a hurry that are makes you a tin soldier or better yet a robot" she laughs

"Why you… you gonna pay for that!" he said

"Well catch me first" she said as she began to run and Sky ran to catch her

"I never thought Syd will get over her sadness" Sky said as they continue to chase each other…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kandisa went back to his hideout along side with Morgana, since Morgana approved Kandisa's offer to her. After they enter the hideout Morgana was surprise to see Z laid on a bed with the white gem that is place on her chest…

"So, she hasn't wake up yet" Morgana said, she is now different because of the her looks, since Morgana and the black gem blend together her outfit becomes a little sexier, she wears a black tube and black pants and her hair was long and straight, she has a long staff with the black gem attach to it…

"Does she hadn't but the gem is working hard to change her good side, for some reason she's fighting the power of the white gem" Kandisa said

"I got to hand it, she's tough for a S.P.D ranger" she said

"I thought telling her that story she will be weak and defenseless" he said

"Well, you don't know how this girl thinks and even know you tell her that Cruger lie to her doesn't mean that she's sad, you've got to dig her thought more" Morgana suggested

After a few seconds thinking Kandisa came up with a plan "Morgana, can you do me a favor… Can you help the white gem to control her mind that's the one way to totally control her" Kandisa said

"Well if you say so…" she approved

Morgana pointed her staff to the white gem and soon the black gem lightens and also the white gem as they work together to form a new king of warrior that will change all…

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

All 4 rangers meet up in the park to give some of the status report…

"Any luck?!?" Jack said

"Sorry Jack, we search at the whole area but still no clue or a hint that may lead us to his hideout" Syd said

"How about you?" Sky said

"Negative" Bridge answered "I wonder what Sam is doing right now? I wish he was here" he added

"I know what you mean but he's gone now! Kat figured out how to get him back to his own timeline" Syd said

"I agree and besides Sam belongs there… it's hard to keep a secrete to our Sam" Sky said after the arrival of the adult Sam in their timeline, the space center figure out of a way for Sam to not know about his future although it's hard…

"Guys… less talk more searching" Jack said

But before that they can continue there search a bunch of Krybots, Blueheads and Orangeheads came to battle and the rangers were surprised because they engage to another battle…

"They never quit… do they?" Bridge said

"Why do they always interfere?" Syd said

"Let's just say that these freaks are the obstacles to search for Z" Sky said

"Lets finish this" Jack said as he pulled his morpher "READY" he yelled

"READY" all yelled

"S.P.D EMERGENCY" all of them yelled and they transformed into Power Rangers

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After a few moments Morgana released her staff to the white gem and soon the white gem glows out of control until…

"What's happening?!?" Morgana said as light covers her eyes and after a few moments the light disappeared

"It's done" Kandisa said

After that Morgana open her eyes and she was shocked of what she sees in her…

(End of the Chapter)

Next: _**The Dark Warriors**_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_How do you like my next chapter… Are you surprise to my twist, Told you I can be a little tricky…_

_Teaser: Now the dark warriors are now complete the earth is in danger once again while Grummm is being backfire by his own comrades…_

_Well that's all from now_

_See you in my next chapter_

_Bye…_

_alcdolera_


	7. Chapter 5: The Dark Warriors

_**Chapter 5: The Dark Warriors**_

_I never thought many were shocked at my twist because_

_Many thought Syd is the one who will get the black gem_

_But…_

_It Was Morgana who has it…_

_I told you that I am a surprising writer and I can make a lot of twist…_

_Hope you like this chapter_

_Love lots guys_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After a few moments Morgana released her staff to the white gem and soon the white gem glows out of control until…

"What's happening?!?" Morgana said as light covers her eyes and after a few moments the light disappeared

"It's done" Kandisa said

After that Morgana open her eyes and she was shocked of what she sees in her…

Z rise from her bed and because of her transformation her clothes was change, from a S.P.D uniform to a sexy white sleeveless blouse, a mini skirt and a long sexy boots, her hair has 2 braided strands on both sides and a white crown…

"How may I serve you" Z said as she stands at her bed and her eyes began to sparkle

"Morgana, I want you to meet Z… the white of death" Kandisa said

"White of death?!?.. and what I supposed is my catch name?" Morgana said

"Well you're the Dark of misery… the two of you are called the Dark warriors and you will be helping me destroy the earth and the universe with the help of the gems you two will be invincible" Kandisa stated

"Really… but what about Grummm, you cannot just destroy him after all he is the emperor" Morgana said

"If I were you… I worry about that later but now I want you to introduce to yourselves to Cruger" Kandisa ordered

"Why?!? To open a welcome party for us… I mean they all ready know about us especially Z… and I bet they will surprise to see her in the side of evil…" Morgana said

"I understand what are trying to do but let's just say that they will surprise all the way" Kandisa said, "Let's go!" he said, but before they left the place Broodwing came to their appearance…

"Morgana, it's a nice to see that you became a little powerful" he said

"I know! What are you doing here?" Morgana said

"Kandisa the rangers are now dealing with my robots, shall we join them" he said

"Yes" Kandisa said and he turns back to Z and walk towards her "Are you ready? My child to get some revenge…"he asked Z

"I am ready… Father" Z approved and after that Kandisa laughs at the top of his voice and Z smiled evil…

After a few moments they left there hideout to meet there enemies…

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The rangers are facing serious enemies of soldiers in the downtown of New Tech and as the rangers prepares for a battle…

"Ready guys?!?" Jack said as he gets his delta blasters

"Let's make this fast… I have no time for this" Syd said

"I agree with you… we need to find Z and fast" Sky said

"Guys… less talk… more kicking" Bridge said

The battle has begun between the soldiers and the rangers, Jack lead the way by blasting every Krybots and Blueheads and his tumbles down to fight the Orange head. Sky leaps also into action as he slashes every robot with his sword and he uses his laser "Take this" he said… Bridge on the other hand uses his skills to fight the robots and Syd uses every weapon she has to finish all the enemies…

After a few moments every Krybot, Blue head and Orange head was destroyed but still there is more of them…

"They are so many of them" Bridge said as he fights some more

"I wonder who sent them here." Syd said but before they could fight the shadow ranger arrived to help them…

"Commander, thanks that you come" Sky said

"Don't thank me yet, Kat said that Kandisa is in here somewhere?" he said

"And if that case, we will be ready" Jack said

After a few moments of fighting, a mysterious portal enters the war zone and Broodwing came up first…

"Nice to see you again rangers" Broodwing said

"So you are the one… who sent this soldier" Syd said

"Yes, because you will just interfere our ceremony and besides it's complete anyways…" Broodwing said

"What are you talking about?" Sky questioned of what have Broodwing told to them but before Broodwing speaks… Kandisa exits the portal

"Hello again… Cruger… it's nice to see you again" Kandisa said

"I knew you will be here… Where's Z?" Cruger protested

"My daughter? Well don't worry about her… she's in my good terms and besides she's my protégée" Kandisa answered

"She is not your daughter… released her at once" Cruger said

"Why would I and besides I want you to meet my new warriors" Kandisa said

"New warriors?" Sky said

"Yes I'd like you to meet them" Kandisa said and after that the portal began to wide and Morgana appeared first….

"Hello Rangers… it's nice to see you again" Morgana said as her staff with the black gem attach from it glows darkly

"I see that you and Grummm join forces" Cruger said

"Let's just say that, we have the same task and that task is to destroy this planet" Kandisa said

"By the way rangers" Morgana said "I'd like you to meet my partner… and I'm sure that you will be surprised to see her once again" she added

"What are you talking about?" Jack questioned

"Let just say that she will be interesting to fight with you guys" Morgana said

The portal has widen again and this time a familiar lady exits the portal and as she walks slowly and stops to pose at evil look, the rangers were shocked of what Morgana is trying to say…

"It can be" Syd said

"Kandisa… you monster!!!" Cruger said

"Am I… I'm just teaching my new protégée the power she deserves" Kandisa said

"I can't believe it" Jack said

The rangers cannot believe what they saw, Z was standing next to Morgana and just like her, and Z's staff with the white gem attaches glows brightly…

"Hello rangers… it's nice to meet you again" Z said as her eyes glows brightly

"Z, who did this to you" Sky said as he helped Syd because of shocked

"Z, I know you are still there" Bridge said

"The Z you know is gone but the new Z is here to stay… prepare to meet your doom" she said

"Cruger, I'd you to meet my dark warriors" Kandisa said

"The dark warriors?" Bridge said

"Yes, my dark warriors… they are the ones who possesses the gem of death" Kandisa said

"The Gem of Death?" Syd questioned

"I see that the gems that you stole from the scientist still leaves" Cruger said

"Yes… The gem of death never dies Cruger and now the gems has now a owner of the two most daring ladies and I believe that you met them" Kandisa said, as the rangers look at Morgana and Z in shocked

"You bastard… let Z go or else…" Jack said but instead of Kandisa answered the threat someone did

"Or else… what Jack? Are you going to kill me?" Z said

"Z… you mean" Jack said

"Yes, you thought Kandisa brainwashed me… Well you're wrong… Kandisa shown me the truth and what did Cruger lied for me for almost 18 years … yup I change for the better Jack… I did" Z said

"No Z please" Jack said

"You heard her S.P.D boy now if you don't mind less talk but more fight" Morgana said as she and Z prepares for battle

"Z, you don't have to do this" Syd begged

"I'm sorry but that's no excuse" Z said

"Z is not what you think… All Kandisa's stories are all lie; you've got to believe me" Cruger said

She smile evil at him "Yeah right, and what do you want me to believe a liar like you or a friend that tells me all that I need to know" Z said

"I believe that you must show to them your power" Kandisa said

"With pleasure" Morgana and Z approved

Morgana and Z leaps into action as they ran to the rangers and attack every one of them and all the rangers has no choice but to fight them and also did Cruger while Morgana is fighting the 4 rangers, Z fights one-on-one with Cruger…

"Z we don't have to do this" Cruger said as he sword fights with her

"I'm sorry but I don't have the time to talk about it" Z said

"The anger is conquering you… You have to fight it" Cruger said

"I don't know what are you talking about? All I know is to avenge my parent's death… I never thought you will do this" Z angrily said to him

"I didn't kill your parent that was a mistake… You have to believe me… I never meant to do that it was the only option for me to do it…" Cruger explained but Z didn't listen, she just continue the sword fight with him

Morgana was fighting the 4 rangers but with an instant she finally defeated them and because of that all the ranger including Cruger was dimorph and weak…

"I never thought I can easily beat you" Morgana said as she went on Z who won against the commander

"Shall we finish them" Morgana said, but Z didn't answer her question but before they attack again Kandisa spoke…

"That's enough" he stopped the girls from attacking them

"Why did you stop them…? This is our chance to defeat them" Broodwing said

"No, this is not the time… We have other things to deal with then we will deal with them… and beside I believe we showed them what we are now" he said

"If you say so" Broodwing approved, then Kandisa went to his Dark warriors to gave them some orders

"Good work… Now let's go back" he said

"GO Back" Morgana reacted "Let's finish them now!" she added

"No we have some unfinished business to do" Kandisa said

"But look at them… there are weak and defenseless… let's finish them now!!!" Morgana said as the three look at the rangers then Z spoke up

"I don't want to hurry my revenge… let's go" Z said but Morgana confronted on her decision

"What's the matter? Can take the guilt… I knew it… you still care from them" Morgana said

"No… this is not the perfect time" Z said as she look at the defenseless ranger and as she walked slowly to them and stopped

"Well it's your lucky day rangers… too bad we have some business to attend to" Z said as she turns back to them but before she could walk away from them Jack quickly stand up…

"Are you really turning on against us Z" Jack said then Z speak up

"Just like I said… I change for the better" Z answered his questions

"What change…? You change because the Commander lie to you… what about our friendship Z" Jack said Z was shocked of what he said to her not knowing what to say back to him until she turns around him

"What friendship? All I want is to kill the people that responsible of the death of my parents and the S.P.D is one of them…" Z said as her eyes began to emotional not knowing it but Jack notices it…

"If that's your choice…" Jack bravely said to her "When we meet again… prepare to be arrested" he added, Z was shocked of what Jack said even though deep in her heart she was hurt she seriously said to him

"Huh, if that's going to happen" she said and she walk away from them and she joins Kandisa

"I'm sorry if we delay your death but we promise that when we meet… it's official" Kandisa said and after that they left without a trace…

The rangers are now able to stand up and join Jack in his position…

"Jack, you mean it" Sky said

"You have to be kidding" Bridge said

"Jack, her anger is controlling her it's not what you think?" Cruger said

"I know, I saw it in her eyes…we can still reach for her" Jack said

"What you mean when you look into her eyes?" Syd said as she holds her shoulder that is injured

"We better go back to the headquarters and talk this out… and you Cadet Drew you need to cure those wounds" Cruger said

"Yes, sir." Syd approved

All of them went back to the headquarters…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kandisa along with Broodwing and the dark warriors went back to their hideout and Broodwing and Morgana confronted him while Z sat on a corner thinking of something…

"There are weak and defenseless, why did we finish them now" he said

"Yeah, we were so close in defeating them" Morgana said

"Revenge can wait and besides it was too easy… I want him to suffer and death already" he said

"What you mean by that?" Broodwing said

"I've been suffering for almost 18 years and now I'm back and this time I want Cruger to suffer all my sufferings" Kandisa said

"That was touching but you saw it that they were weak why did not finish them in the first place" Morgana said

"Don't worry… I promised to you that we will win" Kandisa said

"Speaking of… What about Grummm…" Morgana questioned

Kandisa then notice of Z's silence until he ordered Broodwing and Morgana…

"How about you deal with hi now… I will just talk to Z in private and besides Grummm is just a pest that we need to terminate" Kandisa said

"As you wish" Broodwing said

"Oh boy" Morgana said happily "I can finally get some revenge on him" she added and then they left leaving Kandisa and Z alone in their hideout…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The rangers return to the headquarters and Syd was rushed to the medic to treat her wounds and Sky accompanied her while Jack, Bridge and Cruger went to the computer room. Syd was in the clinic and Doctor Felix was the one who treated her wounds.

"Is it bad?" Syd asked

"Don't worry you just need some rest and you will feel much better" Felix said as he finish the bandage that is attach to her shoulder and after that he left leaving the two behind…

Sky went closer to her and smile at her

"Ahhh… you know when you smile like that you freak me out" Syd said

"Really, when I remember you said that this smile looks good on me" Sky said

"Okay, fine… Sky, do you think Z betray us" Syd asked

"As long as I know her… No" Sky said "She's a strong girl and I don't think Jack will accept her decision and you know what he said… Z's eyes is different" he added

"Sometimes being strong is a weak spot from us… especially for me" Syd said

"What you mean by that" Sky asked as he looks at her

"Well sometimes a girl is just pretending to be strong so that we can move on but the truth is we hide our feelings" Syd explained

"And I thought man is the one who do that" Sky said

"I always honor those woman who never hide their feelings because they are not afraid to shown them" Syd said as she stands up from the bed.

"Really?!?" as Sky touch her shoulders "But how do you feel right now" he added

"I will lie to you if I say no to you because he's my love but I will not cry anymore because I've move on now" Syd said

"Well that's good to hear from you" Sky said

"Thanks… so let's go… Sky thank you for being there for me" Syd said

"Always welcome… just like I said to you… We need to start from scratch" Sky said

"Well okay" Syd said as she hugged him then they pulled apart

"What was that for" Sky asked

"Well if you start from scratch so I will" Syd said, they both smiled as they left the medic room heading to the computer room, but before they enter…

"Sky… I'm so happy that I met you" she said but before Sky could answer she enter the room quickly because of what happen Sky smiled….

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

As Morgana and Broodwing left the hideout he fells the moment of silence until he notice that the other protégée has a deep thinking.

As they went back to the hideout and when Morgana and Broodwing left the to deal with Grummm, Z covers with herself with silence as she sat on the bench until she remembers of what Jack has said to her earlier…

"_If that's your choice…" Jack bravely said to her "When we meet again… prepare to be arrested" he added_

But someone approach to her and speak loudly at her and it was Kandisa who was looking at her…

"I see you have a deep thinking going on" Kandisa said "And I see that we didn't completely control you but why? You have the chance of escaping my bad plans for you"

Z stands up from her chair and begins to walk around "Yes, when I wake up I was in my old self but then when Cruger admit to me that he's the one who killed my parents… I felt that I've been betrayed and alone and also I felt the anger in my heart"

"So you did approved to my offer… that's good" Kandisa said

"But…" Z said "If you ever lied to me again… I will kill you" she added Kandisa approach to her and holds her shoulders

"I loved your parents so much…. And so did on Cruger's friendship but I never thought he will betray us because of his ambition and he even use you to get more glory and now I'm back and you in my hands you are in a safe place that's my word as an old friend to your parents" Kandisa said as he forwards to her to a hugged but Z didn't know that the eyes of her master is glowing in betrayal…

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Sky and Syd went to the computer room to join the commander, Jack and Bridge who discussing of what had Jack have said…

"Hey Syd, how's your bruise?" Bridge asked

"Its okay, Dr. Felix said that I need just be careful the next time we fight" she answered

"That's good hear" Commander said but Sky chooses to ask another topic

"Jack, what you said in that battle is it true?" Sky said, Jack was quiet in a few moment because it's was hard from him to say that to her and after that he took a deep breath and said

"You heard me right… but it's hard for me to say to her" Jack confesses to her

"What are you talking about?" Sky said

"When she approach me I saw something in her eyes" he said

"Her eyes… you mean to say" Syd said

"She is telling the truth about not brainwashed that's why I said to her that thing and I saw her eyes that she wants to cry but she resist" Jack said

"But why?" Bridge said "If she's not brainwashed why is doing this to us" he added

"I think she's confused" Jack said and after that their commander spoke "it's my entire fault… I knew this day would come" he said as he sat on his chair and the ranger approach to him…

"You are afraid back there and we understand about it" Syd said

"Sir, we try to do anything to bring her back" Bridge said

"Sir, I think it's time to tell us what happen 18 years ago… I think we deserve to know what happen there" Sky said

"Sir, I know it's hard but it's time to face the past and also to finish this" Jack said

Cruger was silent in a few moment and the rangers was waiting for his approval until he had a decision and he spoke "Very well"…

(End of Chapter)

Next Chapter: The truth and betrayal

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Hey I'm really sorry about the long update because I have now school and since I am a nursing student I have to studied really hard but I promise to try real hard to update it… Well I hope you will like it…_

_Teaser of the next chapter: Now the ranger know that Z is not controlled and Jack is determined to save her and because of that Cruger will now tell what happen 18 years ago and the legend of the black and white gems while Morgana and Broodwing will deal Grummm._

_Thanks you for supporting and LOVE LOTS_


End file.
